Kaden, the New Arrival
by angelbabi908
Summary: When Pogue is spontaneously paired with a new roommate the boys mark it as a weird occurance. Soon they notice weird traits about the new boy...traits that are oddly similar to their own. Is this the next Chase Collens?
1. The New Arrival

**A Really Weird Day**

Kaden Collins had always been a bit different from his classmates at Trinity High in Massachusetts. Yes, he was unbelievably adorable with his light brown hair that hung messily over his eyes, lean frame, and crystal blue eyes which made the girls unquestionably love him and want to be his, but he was still different from his peers. He didn't have many friends, the one's he did have hung all over him like he was a trophy they were showing off. Kaden was quiet, laidback, and he was also very nice, he listened to his friend's problems, and tried to help as best as he could, but something was wrong with him.

Ever since his 13th birthday he was able to do stuff a normal human couldn't do. He found this out when he got mad at his foster father for taking away his favorite video game, losing control of his anger his eyes turned black and all the lights in the house shattered. That's when he was moved back to the orphanage, ever since then he barley used his new "powers," but he knew how to.

Kaden's mother had died in labor, and his father, well he didn't even know who his father was. So ever since a baby he was in the orphanage, going from foster home to foster home, school to school, it was no wonder he was quiet.

One Monday in November, his caretaker at the orphanage came up to Kaden's room finding the boy laying down in his bed, silently staring at the ceiling. "Kaden, there are people here. They have asked to meet you."

"What's the point?" Kaden asked nonmoving.

"Just come and meet them." The caretaker turned and walked back down to the office where, most likely, the couple waited to meet him.

With a long, drawn out sigh, Kaden emerged from his warm bed and strode down the hallway, dreading every footstep he took.

He finally reached the closed door, and as he's done a million of times since he was a boy, he knocked silently on the door. A "Come in" sounded from inside and Kaden opened the door, dread lurking in his stomach.

The couple inside were very beautiful people, who had beautiful clothes, and good manners, Kaden knew right away these people were rich. They stood up upon his entering, and greeted him with a hello. Kaden was polite and shook both of their hands and mumbled a hello as well. Then they took their seats.

The caretaker went over all of his information, and then the couple asked Kaden questions, many questions, and finally Kaden was dismissed to his room.

This foster care thing was getting old now, no longer did he anticipate new parents, he was sick of it. He just wanted to stay in one spot with a nice family until he went to college. But hey, that was way too much to ask for.

Kaden laid there for what seemed like hours before the caretaker marched into his room and told him the good news that the couple picked him. _Whoopee,_ thought Kaden.

After another nauseating hour his new parents came up to his room and helped him carry down his belongings, which there was very little of. This routine was one he had memorized very clearly, he would go to his new home with his new family, everything would be fine, new school, new friends. And then something bad would happen, and he would be sent back, easy as pie. No tricks or twists, it went exactly like that…always.

So following the packing of his stuff, Kaden said goodbye to his caretaker for the thousandth time and climbed into the BMW that awaited him. The ride was awkward as always, no one spoke; unless they came up with another question ask him.

"You're going to like your new school; it's a bit different from most high schools." Caroline, which was his new mother's name, said with enthusiasm.

"Different how?" This was new; usually they just said "You're going to like your new school." Not, "It's different from most high schools." So it peeked his interest a bit.

"Well, it's private. There are uniforms, and most of the kids live at the dorms on campus. Sort of a mini version of college." She said glancing back at him.

_Private? Uniforms? No freaking way! _Thought Kaden in pure horror.

"Kaden?" His name pulled him out of his stupor.

"Hmm? I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" He said in a very quiet tone.

"Would you rather stay at the dorms or at home with us?" She said smiling at him, flashing her white teeth.

"Uhhh, I'll try the dorm I guess." Dorm's were new for him, it could be fun, and staying out of direct contact with his parents might keep him with this foster family a little longer than usual. But uniforms? He didn't know how he would deal with that. And weren't private schools extremely strict? This was going to be fun.

"Ok sweetie, you start tomorrow." She said turning around to leave a horror struck Kaden sitting in the back.

"T-tomorrow? But I just arrived." Kaden stammered, this was so not going by his usual routine, he always had at least three days before he started school.

"Yes, Spenser is very fast at entering new students." This woman was way too cheery. "This way you won't have to unpack a thing until you move into the dorm."

"Uh, when am I moving in exactly?" Dread was creeping down his spine.

"Well, let's see, its only twelve, we should get to Ipswich in about a half an hour. From there we can go right over to the school and get you all set up. You might even be able to move in tonight." Kaden stared at her, his mouth agape. Was she serious? What was the point of adopting a kid if they were just going to throw him on some schools doorstep before they even got to know him? This was weird.

"Don't I even get to see the house?" He asked.

"Oh yes, you will, but first I want to get you in school and on track." She said, so far only she had been talking, his new father, Richard, was very silent. But you know, that was normal for him to be silent, he just received a 17 year old son, it was supposed to be awkward. But this lady acted as if she fostered kids all the time and it was just very weird.

"Um, ok…I guess." After that they were silent, for the rest of the ride until they reached his new school…Spenser.

"So this is it, what do you think?" She asked as they climbed up the steps to the office.

"Uh…nice." Honestly, it was way to clean for him. Yea, the building was nice, and it looked important, but it just wasn't for him. None of this was, the way too small town, his family, the way the kids dressed around here, none of it. But as always he was willing to try it, it might work out. He laughed to himself at that…yeah right it will work out, it never does.

So after four and a half hours of paperwork, a lot of money being wrote out on a check, and a whole tour of the school, ending at the entrance of his dorm, he was set free of his new foster parents. Actually, he was sort of glad to be rid of them, especially Caroline, she sort of freaked him out.

"Well Mr. Collins, here's your schedule, your uniform, and your dorm. Don't worry about classes tomorrow, you can spend the day exploring the school, and talking with the students. But that will be your only day, Wednesday you start classes." And just like that the headmaster turned away leaving a still stunned Kaden in front of his new room. Things were happening way to fast.

Slowly at first Kaden turned to his bedroom door, what lay beyond was a mystery to him. But his shoulder was killing him and all his stuff in the hall had to be moved before the other kids emerged from the classrooms. So using his key he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The room was nice, it was also pretty big. A small refrigerator was placed in the corner, the laptop that came with the room was sitting upon a desk, a small bathroom in the back made itself known to him, and two twin beds took up the rest of the area. That's what Kaden looked at, the part about the "two". Someone was already living here. Great. I have to share.

With another sigh Kaden began to unpack his things, every once in awhile he would glance at the other side of the room, it was neatly kept, the comforter was a dark blue, posters of bikes and other things hung on the walls. A girl's photo was on one of the nightstands, she had dark hair, very tan skin, and she was slender, all in all she was a pretty girl, but she wasn't his type. Another photo was present, one of four guys all laughing hysterically about something, he wondered if one of them was his roommate, they all looked pretty tuff. With a shrug he finished unpacking in record time, two hours.

His side of the room was very plain, a lighter blue comforter then his neighbors, no posters, and he only had one picture on his nightstand, his birth mom. His clothing was neatly put away in his closet and his uniform sat on the top of his nightstand.

He flopped down on his bed with a sigh; it had been one long and crazy day. If he could just shut his eyes for a minute he would be better, but a minute soon turned to hours as he dozed off to sleep.

What seemed like seconds later to Kaden, laughing and talking outside the door woke him up. His roommate had arrived, and he brought friends with him.


	2. The Gathering

**The Gathering**

Kaden quickly glanced at the clock, 2:43am. _Wonderful, I have a partier for a roommate, just wonderful, _he thought to himself smugly. That's when the key was pushed into the door. Kaden held his breath and propped himself up with his hands, this was it any moment now. The door was ungraciously swung open and four guys entered the room, all were smiling widely, but when they saw him their smiles turned to frowns and looks of confusion.

Kaden looked them up and down, two were brunettes their hair cut short, but one looked younger than the other, a blond, who looked like trouble, and another brunette but his hair was worn long. All of them looked to be older than him, and more tough then him to, none seemed like a good roommate, maybe he could ask for another room? But that would go against his rule, to always try something before you dismiss it, so the idea of getting another room quickly vanished.

It looked as though they were summing him up to, they probably thought,_ Oh great, a kid that has looks and probably thinks he's all that._ Or, _Wonder who this prep is, I'll have him outta here soon enough._ That was most likely what they were thinking, but he couldn't be sure, _wonder if I can read minds with my power…_He thought in wonder and then he was startled by thinking such things, _NO! I won't use them, only if I have to, they only bring pain and trouble._

A few more minutes of silence enveloped them; finally Kaden rubbed his eyes, and swooped out of bed. _I look like crap_, he thought quickly when he saw himself in the bathroom mirror, his hair was all muffled, his clothing was wrinkled and twisted, and his eyes looked tired and weary, but he forced himself over to where the other guys stood.

"Uh, hi. I'm Kaden." He said with caution, he didn't want to over welcome himself. "I just moved in, I'm new in town." He rambled and soon felt silly; he stared down at his feet finding them highly interesting.

"Oh, cool. I'm Pogue, this is Tyler, Caleb, and Reid." The long haired brunette said pointing to his friends as he introduced them. "Sorry, didn't realize I got a new roommate, sorry for waking you."

Kaden looked up and _really _took in this Pogue character, this was his roommate? He looked like the toughest out of all of them, he was obviously a biker, and all the bikers he ever knew were always looking for trouble. Once again he had the feeling to just get the hell out of there, but his stupid rule washed through his mind and he remained standing…feeling too vulnerable.

"So you're new to Ipswich?" The older brunette, named Caleb, asked while finding a place to sit.

"Yea, just got here today…or yesterday I guess." He felt completely retarded, something he's never felt before.

"Where from?" Caleb decided to plop himself down on Pogue's bed, the other two did the same and Pogue sat on the computer chair. Kaden slowly carried himself to his bed and sat down to.

"Worcester, couple hours away." He fidgeted nervously with his hands, _what the hell is going on? I'm never like this._

"Why'd you move here? Family forced you?" The younger brunette, Tyler, asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that…sort of." He looked down at the floor, what would they think of him when they found out he was a foster kid?

"What do you mean sort of?" Tyler and all the others were staring so intently at him that Kaden just wanted to turn completely invisible. What is with people and questions around here?

"I don't really have a family." He said slowly, the floor plank he was looking at became even more interesting. "The family I have right now is just foster."

Silence. Then. "Oh man, I'm sorry that really sucks." Pogue said from the chair, Kaden didn't look up. "How long you been in foster care?"

Kaden cleared his throat, "Since I was born."

More silence. This really sucked, Kaden wished he had a fast forward button and could skip all this crap.

"How many foster families have you been to?" Caleb asked this time. What was with all these questions?

Kaden shrugged, "I don't know, I lost count a long time ago. My new family just came and got me yesterday, and then dropped me off here." This plank sure was pretty interesting.

"Did you lose something?" This made Kaden whip his head up and give the blond boy, Reid, a confused and startled stare.

"What?"

"Well, you keep looking at the floor. I was wondering if you lost something." Kaden blushed, he was truly embarrassed.

"Uhh, no. I didn't lose anything." He wanted deeply to look back down, but he forced his eyes to stay on the guys. Reid frowned and tapped his gloved finger against his chin, Tyler yawned, Caleb pursed his lips and twiddled his fingers, and Pogue just stared at Kaden.

"When do you start classes?" Tyler asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Wednesday."

"Grade?"

"Senior."

"Cool so are we."

"Cool.

"Swim?"

"Uh, not really."

"Serious. You should come down to the pools; it's a lot of fun."

"Maybe."

"Uh, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Just going to wander around a bit I guess."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

Kaden shrugged.

"You have a car?"

"Nope. I have my license, but being in foster care and all, it's hard to maintain a car."

"Aw, that sucks. Reid doesn't have a car either." Tyler smiled over at Reid who pushed him playfully. "So you're just going to walk everywhere?"

"Guess so." Kaden hadn't thought of that, usually his friends just drove him places.

"If you ever need a ride, me, Caleb, or Pogue could probably give you one."

Kaden laughed to himself inside. _YEA RIGHT!_ "Cool, thanks. But I think I'll manage."

Tyler laughed. "Yea we'll see how long you manage. You have a cell?"

Holy crap! What is this interrogation day? "Yea."

"Can I see it?"

"Um…sure.." Kaden reached in his pocket and pulled out his cheep phone then handed it to Tyler.

"I'm going to add our numbers." He laughed again. "You know, just in case you can't manage."

"Ok." Suddenly he was very tired. He just wanted bed.

"Jesus! How many friends do you have?" Tyler obviously found his extremely long contact list.

"I move around a lot. Make new friends."

"Geez, do you even talk to all these people?"

"Sometimes." Kaden looked at the other guys who had been very quiet, they looked like they wanted to go to bed to.

"Well, are numbers are in here if you can find them." Tyler handed the phone back to Kaden.

"Thanks."

"Well anyways boys, Kaden here looks like he's about to pass out. You guys do to, so why don't we call it a night?" Pogue asked standing up and slapping Reid on the back.

"Yea, good idea." Caleb said dragging Tyler and Reid off the bed. "Come on guys, see ya Pogue. Bye Kaden." The others said there farewells to, Tyler punching him in the shoulder, and then it was just him and Pogue.

"Seriously dude, you look like you're about to fall over." Pogue stripped his shirt and his pants leaving him in boxers.

"Eh, I'm fine." Kaden mumbled.

"Yea, sure you are." Pogue clicked his alarm clock on and pulled his comforter back.

Realizing Pogue wanted to go to bed as well, Kaden got up and stumbled to his dresser, pulling a pair of sweat pants out he quickly stripped off his clothes and put the sweat pants on. Then he pulled his ruffled comforter back and began to climb in.

"Do you snore?" Pogue asked randomly while fumbling with the light.

"No, I don't think so." Kaden yawned and snuggled under the covers.

"Good, goodnight."

"S'night." Kaden quietly said already drifting off to sleep.

**To Pogue's Point of View**

Seconds after Kaden, his new roommate, climbed into bed he was out cold. Pogue could hear his silent breathing even out, he glanced over at him. He was a good looking kid, the girls would be all over him tomorrow, but unlike most good-looking guys he was quiet and shy. Probably from his sucky ass life, the kid did have it pretty bad, who knows what went on in those foster homes. Pogue felt bad for him and already felt a bond form with him, even though he's only known him for maybe an hour.

Yea, he was in their grade, but he looked younger then himself and his friends. More fragile. Something else occurred to him. He would have to be very careful around Kaden, he had to make sure he didn't use his powers in front of him, talk about them with his brothers when Kaden was around, or wake up in the night and call Caleb. Having a roommate was going to be hard, but he would have to deal somehow.

Kaden groaned softly and turned around in bed, Pogue noticed his hands were clenched into fists. Probably just a bad dream. He glanced at the clock. 3:56am. In three more hours he would have to wake up, why the hell did he stay out so long tonight? Sighing he turned away from Kaden and shut his eyes, he found sleep relatively fast.


	3. Exploration and Fighting

Exploration and Fighting

The next morning he woke up to find himself alone but fairly rested. His new roommate, or Pogue, must be in class. This brought up an unnerving thought. How far behind in class was he. Obviously far, but once again this wasn't new to him. Kaden had always been far behind in his classes but somehow he always managed to receive good grades in all of them.

With a great sigh he swung out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. He quickly took a shower and got dressed into his black hoddie, dark jeans, and his favorite sneakers. Grabbing his map of the school, cell phone, wallet, and flipping up his hood so people wouldn't look at him Kaden apprehensively strode out of the room.

Unfortunately, Kaden realized very fast that his hood did not disguise him as it properly should have. Everyone was in uniform and he was the only one in casual clothing, thus making him a perfect center of attention. _Great move Kaden_, he thought nastily to himself.

Keeping his head down he navigated himself though the crowds of students to each of his classrooms. All were fairly easy to find, not like some of his other schools. For the most part this school was relatively tiny to other high schools he attended, so he shouldn't have too big of problems getting lost here.

After finding all of his classrooms, without attracting anyone to talk to him, he decided to go outside and see what the outside campus was like. As he opened the huge school doors to the front of the campus he heard many annoyed cries as the cold winter air hit his new classmates. He quickly slammed the door shut and sighed as he realized barley anyone was outside in the cold, frigid, New England air.

Kaden stayed outside for a very long time, walking around the entire campus, and trying to figure out what field was what since everything was covered in snow. Shivering a bit he decided it was time to go back into the suffocating crowds of Spenser High. Turning around he directly walked straight into another student.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Kaden announced startled, picking up the books the other student dropped.

"It's ok, I didn't see you either."

Kaden looked up and saw that he almost knocked over a very slender girl. A very slender beautiful girl with long red hair.

"What are you doing out here, its cold you know." He stupidly said to her while handing back her books.

Smiling faintly she said, "I'm all done with classes and my cars over there."

"Oh, I was just under the impression that most everyone dormed here."

"Not the ones that can't pay for it." She looked annoyed now and began to walk away.

"Hold on, my named Kaden. I'm new here, I didn't mean to offend you…I just don't know anything about this place." He announced quickly, the last thing he wanted to do was annoy the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Its fine, my names Elena. And if you want to fit in here…don't look like a loner." Elena pointed to Kadens hood over his head.

"Oh…well. I didn't really want the attention of being the "new" kid." Kaden smiled while pulling back his hood and letting his hair fall around his eyes. "But I kind of blew that considering everyone wears uniforms around here."

Elena looked stunned. "Wow…you look different with the hood down. Like really different."

"Um..thanks?" Kaden smiled at her.

"Haha, no problem new boy." Elena smiled back. "Listen its freezing and I got to get home. I'll see you around."

"Yea ok."

Elena waved bye and walked off around the corner of the building. Smiling to himself he flipped his hood back up and walked back towards his dorm building.

Walking through the halls now was much harder than before. Classes must be out for the day because all the kids were stripping off their ties and making their way to their rooms. This made Kaden hid deeper into his hood, it felt as though everyone were looking at him as he walked by. By the time he reached his door he was almost out of breath because he practically ran through the overwhelming crowd. Oddly his floor was almost deserted; because of this he was relieved. But his relief was soon extinguished because a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him against the wall opposite his room.

"Ugh, what the fuck!" Kaden announced in annoyance. "Let go."

"Aww whats the matter new boy? I'm just welcoming you to the Spenser community." A boy with messy long brown hair smirked at him, a couple of his friends laughing behind him.

"Yea well thanks but no thanks. Now let me go." Kaden dealt with guys like these before and they were always trouble.

"You should be grateful to me new boy, I could have done this in public and made a fool out of you."

"Ok, first off my names not new boy douche bag, it's Kaden. And second, I could care less where you did this because in the end you will be the fool. Trust me." Kaden said with a slight smile and a gleam coming to his eyes. "Now, let go or, trust me, you will be very sorry."

"You little shit. Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Aaron Abbot, I practically run this school." Aaron was very emotional it seemed to Kaden, and he defiantly didn't run the school, because of this realization Kaden let out a slight laugh. And because of this laugh Aaron got pissed and attempted to punch Kaden square in the face, but he ended up punching the wall instead. "Ow what the fuck!"

"Dumbass." Kaden laughed. "You run the school but you can't even punch a kid? Pitiful school."

Aaron growled and stupidly released his grasp on Kaden again trying to punch him. Kaden slipped out behind him and punched him squarely in the kidney, making Aaron fall to one knee. Kaden then round kicked Aaron to the floor so that he was lying down, he did this gently though as to ensure he didn't hurt his new classmate too much.

Sighing now with annoyance he turned to Aarons little buddies. "Listen I really don't want to fight, just take your friend and go. Ok?"

Surprisingly Aarons friends nodded in agreement, picked up Aaron, and practically ran down the hall. Sighing again Kaden picked up the keys he dropped and rubbed the shoulder that was slammed into the wall.

Clapping from the opposite side of the hall startled him and he dropped his keys once again. Kaden swung around and found himself looking at his roommate and the other guys he met last night. "Uh…hi?" Kaden said relieved it wasn't another attacker.

"Dude you kicked Aarons ass." Caleb announced happily patting Kaden on the shoulder.

A thought suddenly crossed Kaden's mind, _they could be friends with that Aaron kid._ "Um I'm sorry if he was your friend, but I wasn't about to be beat up." Kaden said warily.

"Aaron? Our friend?" Reid laughed crudely. "Yea right!! He's a jackass."

"Oh, well good. I didn't need to have my roommate and his friends wanting to kill me." Kaden smiled and picked his keys up once again.

"How did you do that? You looked like Jet Lee." Pogue laughed halfheartedly.

"Being in a ton of different foster homes has some advantages." Kaden replied lazily while unlocking the door to his room and entering along with the others. "All of the new parents want to impress me or make me happy so they always enroll me in some class. One of them happened to be Tae Kwon Do."

"But didn't you say you weren't in these foster homes for long?" Tyler asked nonchalantly.

"Lucky for me this family liked me more than others." Kaden said while pulling down his hood.

"Not so lucky for Aaron though." Caleb announced, plopping down on Pogue's bed. "But you better watch yourself Aarons going to be angry now…he's probably going to try to get you back."

Kaden shrugged and threw himself down onto his bed, throwing one hand over his eyes.

"So why do you look like such a loner today dude?" Reid broke the silence.

"Cause I didn't want to be noticed. Being the new kid gets old after the 15th time." Kaden replied. "But I guess my planned failed…I forgot this school has a dumb uniform."

"Yea but ya better get used to it, tomorrows your first day." Pogue reminded Kaden.

"I suppose I should. I doubt I'll be here long though…" Kiden said half to himself.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked confused.

"The family that took me literally just dumped me here. Why would a family take a kid they don't know, spend a whole lot of money on him, and then just leave without a word?" Kaden told them.

"Cause many people around here are rich." Reid said bored.

"Mmm I don't know…nor do I really care. We'll see what happens." Kaden smiled and sat up.

"Well on that note…maybe we have classes together?" Pogue got up, walked over to Kaden's desk, and snatched up Kaden's schedule. "Hmmm wow. We have all of these classes together….all of us actually. That's kind of odd huh?"

"Yea…are there many classes here? Cause if there isn't then that explains it." Kaden looked over at the other guys, all wore blank expressions.

"There are a lot of classes here….did you choose these classes yourself?" Pogue asked Kaden, his eyes still on the schedule.

"Um no, my foster parents did." He told Pogue confused, ok so they had all the same classes together…big deal.

"Weird…but I guess just a coincidence." Caleb said grabbing the schedule from Pogue.

"What else would it be?" Kaden laughed at them, unfortunately the others didn't join in.

"I don't know…but I guess it's cool we have the same classes. This way Tyler can tutor you so you're not so far behind." Caleb nodded to Tyler.

"Yea I'd do that, no problem." Tyler said.

"Sure…thanks." Kaden said, knowing full well that he wouldn't need help.

"Uh can we go now? We were supposed to meet Sarah and Kate fifteen minutes ago." Reid said rudely.

"Yea, your right Reid." Pogue said sighing. "Hey Kaden want to come with us?"

"Where to?" Kaden asked .

"A place called Nicky's, it's like a bar."

"Uhh no thanks, I think I'm just going to chill here tonight." Kaden told his roommate.

"Ok suit yourself." Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb all strode out of the door and vanished down the hall without another word, leaving Kaden alone once again.


End file.
